Reason
The Reasons or Kotowari, are the inner philosophy that will form the natural laws in the new world. The Vortex World is a ruined shell of a world that is preparing for its inevitable rebirth. Those with demonic sponsors and enough power can create a world based on the laws formed in their Reason. It is forbidden for a demon to create a Reason, even semi-demons such as the Hito-Shura are forbidden from having their own Reason. Shijima :"All at one with the world." Shijima is the Reason of Hikawa. It is based on stillness and oneness. It is a world of perfect harmony, without self, without passion, without conflict, without destruction. Individuality is eradicated and there is simply a collective inner peace in which everyone is equal to God. This collective functions as cogs in the giant, stable machine that is the universe. It is a nihilistic, lawful reason that is in someways related to the concept of Nirvana. Its demonic sponsor is Ahriman and is based on the Law Alignment of the previous Shin Megami Tensei games. Musubi :"I am the center of the world." Musubi is the reason of Isamu Nitta. It is based on solitude and isolation. The self is absolute, and every living being would live in an independent world, completely separate from all other living beings. The indivitual could use their mind to shape their world at will into their own personal paradise, without consequences or unwelcome interference of others. It is a neutral, solitary reason which resembles the philosophy of Rene Descartes. Its demonic sponsor is Noah, and is based on the Neutral Alignment of the previous Shin Megami Tensei games. Yosuga :"The world only needs beautiful things." Yosuga is the Reason of Chiaki Tachibana. It is a Reason based on elitism and survival of the fittest. Those who are useless and weak do not deserve to live and would be purged from society. Only those who are strong may rule, and power is acknowlegded as the only thing of worth. The weak will forever serve the strong. While Chiaki created this Reason in order to be safe from ever becoming weak or lower class, it is a Reason of paranoia and fear, in which she would always have to look over her shoulder and fear being overthrown. It is a chaotic reason that can be seen as related to the philosophy of Darwinism. Its demonic sponsor is Baal and is based on the Chaos Alignment of the previous Shin Megami Tensei games Other Reasons The only other true candidate for a Reason was Yuko Takao, who went far enough to gain a demonic sponsor, but could not develop her own reason. She lacked convictions and inner philosophy to develop a reason. Futomimi had developed his own Reason, called Kotowari, which consisted of a world in which everyone was equal and happy. It would be a world in which manikins are no longer slaves. Due to his unique position as not really human or demon, it is unknown if he would have been able to achieve such a goal. He is murdered by Chiaki Tachibana, who looks down on the manikins as "worthless mud dolls". The remaining manikins begin to climb the Tower of Kagutsuchi, but with no real hope of Kotowari coming to pass. Rejection The Hito-Shura is forbidden from creating his own Reason. Due to his extraordinary strength, the Reason he backs is the one most likely to pass. The Hito-Shura can also choose to reject all Reasons, which will lead to three possible alternate endings. One option, is to restore the world to its state from before The Conception. If the Amara Deep Zone is completed and Hito-Shura meets Lucifer, then the natural cycle of rebirth is destroyed, resulting in the universe collapsing and the final battle between Lucifer and YHWH begins. In this case, Hito-Shura becomes one of Lucifer's greatest generals. Category:Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne